Passive vibration isolation mounts (also referred to herein as payload/damper systems) typically include one or more vibration dampers configured to isolate a payload from a vibration source. While such passive systems are well known in the art, it is often quite difficult to design a system to isolate payloads from a vibration source having a vibration spectrum with peaks at low frequencies. For instance, payload/damper systems are used to isolate vibration-sensitive equipment (e.g., camera(s) and/or other sensors) within an airplane, which may have input frequencies as low as about 30 Hz (or even lower). As a result, to properly isolate the aerial equipment from vibrations, the natural frequency of the payload/damper system must be significantly lower than 30 Hz. Unfortunately, to provide a system with such a low natural frequency, the vibration dampers are typically quite expensive and must be rather large. In addition, while the vibration dampers utilized within such systems often provide the required vertical vibration isolation characteristics, the dampers are not capable of sufficiently isolating the system from horizontal vibrations.